Seamless aluminum wheel rims for automobiles and other vehicles have become very popular. Such seamless wheel rims are generally held to be both structurally and aesthetically superior to conventional wheel rims.
Unfortunately, previously-known methods of making seamless wheel rims are unduly expensive, because such seamless wheel rims are either extruded or machined using external mandrels which produce large amounts of scrap metal waste.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of forming seamless wheel rims without the problems associated with prior art processes.